


Date Night

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"let’s go on a date and by date I mean lay in bed and make out for 3 hours"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Work had been busy for Jean, she had been helping both Mattie and Lucien with their work and, the few hours she had off were spent cooking and cleaning. Rosalinde had stepped in, taking the knife from her as she finished preparing dinner, setting it aside and moving to wrap an arm around Jean's waist. 

"You need a night off."

"As if that can happen..."

"It's happening. Tomorrow. Let's go on a date and by date I mean lay in bed and make out for 3 hours"

A silent pause fell and Jean laughed softly. 

"If I say yes will you please help me with the cooking?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

Ros smiled, kissing the side of Jean's neck and moving away to light the cooker. The two worked in silence, well aware that the next day would be far more relaxing for both of them.


End file.
